This application relates to a quick connect coupling that provides a strong, fluid tight seal. In addition, a method of assembling such a quick connect coupling is disclosed.
Various quick connect couplings are known to secure high pressure fluid lines such as found in power steering, air conditioning, or power brake systems within a housing. In such high pressure systems, the quick connect coupling must quickly and securely connect tubing within the housing, and must also provide a strong fluid tight seal. Prior art quick connect couplings have some deficiencies in achieving the goals of being quickly connected, providing a strong connection between the tube and the housing, and also providing a fluid tight seal.
One type of coupling disclosed in the prior art includes a bushing secured within the housing and abutting the tube upset portion, retaining the tube in the housing. These prior art structures have provided relatively quick connections, however, they have generally been complex and have not always provided fluid tight seals.
In addition, the means to secure the bushings in these prior art structures have been somewhat deficient. They have not always provided both quick and strong connections between the bushing and the housing.
Finally, prior art quick connect couplings are known in which the tube, a member for securing the tube within a housing, and seals are all inserted into a housing as a one-piece unit. The prior art methods of assembling these one-piece units have been somewhat deficient in the prior art, and overly complex.